The Night The Ninja Stole
by Cup O'Tea Hatter
Summary: HUMAN 1940s AU: he walked forward with per pose with a gun in his hand. as he arrived with a new meaning "you shouldn't of done that" he whispered quietly. and raised the gun up. she stood frozen with fear in her eyes RATED T
1. Chapter 1

1

New York 1947

in the night time he walked the streets of New york city. he was Donatello Hamato the best P.I in new york. shame no one else saw that. he was doing what he did every Friday night.

going to his brothers's club The Dark Kame.

a few years ago when his eldest Brother Leonardo turned 21 he decided to open a club with what little money he could muster. and the second eldest Rapheal had said he wanted to be the bar tender him being 20 about to turn 21 Leo had agreed saying the help would be nice. and then after that the youngest of the four brothers Michelangelo had asked if he could help to and be the manager for entertainment. once again Leo had agreed.

then there was him Donatello, he didn't have a reason to help with the club so he went off to follow his own dream. being a P.I but if he was being honest he didn't like it at the moment. the reason? well he hadn't had a case in months.

when he reach the doors he heard the singing

"_the way you move is like a full on rain storm, and i'm a house of cards_"

he stepped into the room as he remembered Mikey talking about highering a new front liner. she called herself the Snow Angel.

"_your the kind of reckless that should send me running, but i kinda know that i won't get far_"

he looked around the room. the room it's self had blue walls with gold and red accents. red sofas were here and there around the room. with forest green carpet. the stage on the far side of the room had dark orange curtains with gold ropes holding them in place. he turned to look at the stage as the next verse of the song was sung.

"_and you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch, close enough to hope you couldn't see what i was thinking of_ "

she was pretty. but that's what he expected she was probably no older then 18 with long black hair that curved down her back and curled at the ends, her eyes were an intense icy blue, blood red lips in an almost perfect bow shape just waiting to be kissed. and a heart shaped face. the dress she wore was a very dark purple with light blue roses embroided on it it hugged her curves and he didn't (and expected most of the room) mind the long skirt. the v-neck made up for it

"_drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the side walk take away the pain, cus i see sparks fly whenever you smile_"

he stopped listening as he felt an arm go around his neck. and his fedora being replaced by a fist. "Donnie! what brings you here" Raph noogied him "hello raph" he said with a little bit of annoyance. as he heard a giggle come from beside him.

"Hello mona good to see you" she smiled and said as she passed his fedora back to him "it's good to see you too" she hugged him. "wo! Donnie please don't go stealing my fiancee" Raph laughed as he let him go. "i wouldn't dream of it!" Donnie felt a tug of a smile at his lips.

he felt arms around him and looked to see his younger brother Mikey "Donnie! tell me do ya like her like do ya!" Donnie thought to him self who he ment there came to the conclusion he ment the girl on the stage "i do she's very talented"

"so where's Leo?" Donnie asked looking around the room. Raph frowned "sadly at home he put me in charge tonight." he looked a little sad but he hid it well. "it's to be expected with a 5 month pregnant wife" they laughed. the song ended. and Donnie turned to the stage to see the band setting up for a solo. "Mr. Hamato, i finished my set" the girl from the stage walked up to them. and Mikey turned on her "i said not to call me that. it makes me feel old it's Mikey" he smiled his cheeky smile "oh let me introduce you" he said with excitement.

"Donnie, meet Miss Elisabeth Jones" he said. she smiled and held out a hand. "you must be the mysterious fourth brother i've heard so much about " she laughed. then Donnie realised something "wait. Jones as in Casey Jones?" he asked

"i was called" in walked Casey Jones an old friend of the brothers. with the most beautiful girl in new york city on his arm.

April O'Neil, Donnie's ex

don't worry it was a mutual break up between the two. they agreed it wasn't going to work out. but that didn't stop Donnie having soem feelings left of the redhead.

"Donnie! how have you been!" Casey said with a big smile "I've been fine" he said his smile had shrunk "i see you've met Lizzy, and before you asked yes she's single" said girl smacked him on the arm along with April "Casey please keep those comments to yourself!" April said with a smile "she is only 18 after all"

"your not going to try and marry off your own sister are you" Lizzy said mock hurt on her face "not when she helped you pick out a ring" she smirked and ducked behind Donnie.

they all laughed at the expression on Casey's face but then April stopped laughing asking a question "Casey, what does she mean?" Casey froze all over again. "well you see Ap-" he began but was interrupted "Boss! the foots moving base again" a guy in a suit walked up to Casey.

"have 5 people follow them" he said and turned back to his friends "sorry guys the family calls" he waved good bye as April said "sorry we'll talk again soon ok" and then was pulled off.

when they left everyone turned to Lizzy "what did you mean?" Mikey asked with his head tilted. Lizzy smiled "well you see he's going to propose"

everyone smiled including Donnie

* * *

><p><strong>boom. new story! here is some information for ya all.<strong>

**firstly the pairings and how they are together!**

**Leo's wife is Karai and yes she will be seen later on **

**Raph and Mona Lisa are engaged. because i thought it would fit with the would in the 1940s girls tended to marry young thing.**

**Mikey is single and ready to mingle! (as in this writer is accepting OCs for him to be paired with!)**

**Apriltello is mention in the past hense and will not be making a come back! **

**Casey and April will get engaged later on so hold ya horses **

**Donnie and Lizzy are a pairing **

**on to the ages **

**Leo-25 **

**Karai-24 **

**Raph-24 almost 25 **

**Mona Lisa-24 **

**Donnie-21 **

**Lizzy-18**

**Mikey-20**

* * *

><p><strong>now before i get any questions here are the answers and the reason behind them!<strong>

**Yes Casey is a mafia boss i thought it would fit him. Don't judge me **

**the foot is the rival mafia **

**the reason why the club is called The Dark Kame is because if translated you get this "The Dark Turtle" **

**irma will not be in this fic.**

**yes i know it's bad deal with it.**

**yes for gods sake the Turtles are human why do you thing it says it in the summary **

**yes you can submit an OC to be in this story. just pm me with the details **

**you can also submit baby names for Leorai's child **

**Leorai have been married for a year.**

**yes a thirteen year old writes this **

**yes there will be a few icky scenes (make outs, murder etc etc)**

**was this the fault of Fluffy Plot Bunnies. Yes and please i beg of you save me!**

**well that's all if you have any other god forbidden questions just ask. so in truth this story started as an idea awhile back because i wanted to write an AU but couldn't think of anything. then i ended up watching the episode of Warehouse 13 where pete and myka get sucked into a ****1940s unfinished mystery novel. and low and behold this story was born. thought i may not update that much but you can expect a chapter a month at the least. but i make no promises **

**so R&R FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!**

**Yours **

**Cup O'Tea Hatter**

**p.s the song is Sparks fly by taylor swift sung slowly!**


	2. Chapter 2

***swirls round in a chair* Hello internet! i am impressed with what you have shown me in the past week. so this chapter may not be as good as the last because this is your treat and i wrote it in to days *tilts head* *smiles evilly* also irma will show up in this chapter. i know i know but you said she wasn't in this fic. well someone had to be the munder victim *evil laugh* and everyone would hate me if it was april **

**Disclaimed: i sadly do not own TMNT which is a shame because i bet ****a lot of people would want this animated **

* * *

><p>2<p>

"so what brings you to the Dark Kame tonight Donatello" he internally groaned at the sound of Lizzy's voice he knew she was smirking. in the month since he'd met her. he found himself more then he would of normally spent at the Dark Kame. but it defiantly wasn't her smile.

it was not her smile, or her laugh, or the way her dress hugged her curves, it was not!

"shouldn't you be up on stage snow angel?" he raised his eyebrow and took a sip from his 'very' stiff drink. "it's my night off Mikey said i needed it. apparently i'm a downer when i don't get any sleep" she laughed. "hey Raph!" the barman in question looked up "what!"

"bloody mary if you please" he rolled his eyes as made up the drink. she caught it as he slid it down the bar. "thank you" she said as she took a sip. "still Donatello, it's not a friday what ya doing here" she turned towards him and crossed her legs. Donnie couldn't help but notice her dress.

it was midnight blue with snow white ribbons creating a latice down her back, the skirt was shorter for one and had a clit in it. but there wash't a v-neck, but he didn't mind.

"i was bored and didn't know what to do so i came here" he took another sip of his drink. he set it down as the doors crashed open. a girl with black hair and red glasses walked in holding her chest. a red liquid was spilling down her dress "help" she said barely above a whisper as she collapsed on the floor. immediatly everyone got to they're feet and rushed to help the girl.

"do you know her?' Donnie asked as Lizzy got up from her stool. "that's Irma Micucci, she's one of the show girls" Lizzy swiftly made her way across the room a man was checking her pluss. but the grave look on his face was enough to let her know. "let me though. please i'm a P.I" she turned to see Donnie walking towards the man.

3 shots to the chest. the glasses were chacked and there was no beating from her heart "she's dead. and i'm pretty sure it wasn't an accident" he held up a piece of paper and it bore the insignia of the foot.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT!" Raph shouted. and people rushed to the door

* * *

><p>"this is bad" Casey Jones said as he sat down on the barstool "they've officially declared a turf war. one i might add we're not ready for" they all stood in the now silent club grimm looks on they're faces "i knew irma she was a nice girl. ya know someone easy to talk too" April said from the barstool next to Casey. Raph was behind the bar making them all drinks. Lizzy walked in "have all the girls gone home?" Raph asked her "yes. but i warned them to go in groups" she said with a sigh. Raph nodded and placed a newer bloody mary on the bar for her.<p>

"Donnie!" said man looked up from under his fedora "what?!" he said with a yawn. Casey had the most serious look on his face "find proof they did this. they're going away for good" Donnie nodded "with pleasure. my old friend. but for something like this i'll need help" Casey nodded and looked to the one person in the room he knew would be able to help "Lizzy would you help Donnie with this case"

Donnie looked up shocked and gaped at Casey "well i'd love to work with her but don't you think it would be a little dangerous for a girl like her" suddenly the world flipped and he found himself on the floor. it started slowly but it started when Mikey giggled the giggle turned into a chuckle then a full laugh. and soon the entire room apart from Donnie started laughing "she's not as weak as she looks Donnie" Casey said recovering. Donnie scowled at the girl who's foot was on his back. and she had the nerve to blow him a kiss.

"i would like to accompany you Donatello. would that be okay with you" she said with a smile. he pondered the question but then decided that if he didn't have the best of luck this girl would kill him. "yeah it's ok with me" he said. and she removed her foot. who knew heels could hurt that much. Casey and April exchanged an unreadable glance. "shouldn't you two get going then. i'm sure Lizzy would like to change before you go anywhere" April said with a smile. "Donnie why don't you walk her home" Casey said "i don't want my sister to be out there alone. not with what happened tonight. hey you can discuss your plans for the case."

Mikey spoke up a grin of his own on his face "make sure your here all day tomorrow Lizzy i hate to spring it on you but i might have to give some of the girls time off" Lizzy nodded with understanding. "well off you too go. we'll see you tomorrow" they pushed Donnie and Lizzy to the door. "okay bye i guess" Lizzy said as Donnie got the door for her. they left.

and then the betting started

"i bet 50 on them getting together before the end of the case" April said with a grin "well i bet 100 on them getting together by the end of the week" Mikey said. "200 on them getting together tonight" Casey and Raph said at the same time.

"well we'll just have to see won't we boys" April said her smile growing.

* * *

><p><strong>so that chapters done which is good because boy oh mighty was it hard to not write a shell ton of fluff instead of tho chapter. <strong>

**some quick thank you's **

**thank you to kikio09 for favouriting and reviewing **

**thank you to Darkwolf133 for following **

**thanks guys/girls **

**yours **

**Cup O'Tea Hatter **


End file.
